A Love Story
by Shadowed Voices
Summary: A school dance after a breakup is hard, but when you're onstage, picking up the strings it gets that much harder. Slash


**AN: Nonmagic Marauders Era Songfic. Mentions of Slash m/m pairings.**

**Disclaimer: It's called **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason. Don't own the Plain White T's either. (Damn)**

It was a Hogwarts dance, the first one of the year. The legendary band (The Marauders) made up of sixth years Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moony" Lupin, James "Prongs" Potter, and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, was playing tonight. Only, as the students of Hagwarts crowded around the stage, mindful of the red tape path, they noticed the tawny haired Remus wasn't there.

Some of the kids started to get worried. Remus was the lead singer, though Sirius occasionally stepped in. Right now the black haired, blue eyed boy was setting up the mike, guitar flung carelessly over his back. Sirius even looked slightly downtrodden.

As the dance began, the Marauders playing 'Our Time Now' and 'Hate' to warm up (Two of Sirius's songs that Remus refused to sing for some reason), Moony still hadn't shown up. At the end of 'Shine' (Moony's song) Sirius had begun to falter. James pulled the ebony haired teen off the stage and into a back room while Peter dashed up to the mike.

"Sorry guys!" the slightly pudgy drums player said brightly. "We're going to take a slight break. Shout if Remmy comes in!" Then he dashed into the back room too, leaving a highly confused crowd behind him

"Pads, I know you're upset, but we have a show to put on," James was lecturing the whimpering boy. "Now tell me. What's on the schedule next?"

"A-A Lonely September. Rem was supposed to sing it. It's our new one."

About ten minutes later (Short break indeed, Peter snorted mentally) everyone was back on stage and looking presentable. Sirius began 'A lonely September'.

"I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just trying to think of something to do  
I'm trying to think of something  
anything just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
cuz you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind."

The students could tell that Padfoot was struggling not to cry. They knew he wouldn't make it through the whole song.

"I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you do."

Sirius looked down at his shoes. Peter and James exchanged a sorrowful glance and continued playing, knowing Padfoot wouldn't pick up the next verse.

"I'm sittin' here trying to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think the less I believe  
and then the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
might kill me if I'm on my own."

Everyone, including the band, looked around as a new, but very recognizable voice floated through the speakers. Remus was walking down that red taped isle, a small smile on his face. The few who glanced back up at the stage saw that Sirius was ecstatic.

"And I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back"

Sirius pulled the tawny haired boy onto the stage, but refused to relinquish the gasp on his hand. The students of Hogwarts started putting two and two together.

Padfoot and Moony picked up the next verse of the song together without a hitch.

"I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
We just can't seem to get it right  
but what i wouldn't give to have  
one more chance tonight."

"I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself  
with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone  
it's not gettin' me very far." -Sirius  
"I look around my room and  
everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove." -Remus

"Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did." -Sirius

And I didn't mean to meet you then when we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills with the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did." -Remus

"Don't say you didn't love me back cuz you know you did  
No you didn't mean to love me back but you did." –Both

And they ended the song with a passionate kiss on the brightly lit stage, completely oblivious to the entire Hagwarts student population watching them.

**Happily Ever After -Rayven**


End file.
